


Ninjago Thanksgiving!

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Boyfriends, Cousins, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humour, Morro and Lloyd are cousins, Romance, Siblings, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Turkey Dinner, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Everybody says what they’re thankful for.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu, Morro & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Ninjago Thanksgiving!

**Author's Note:**

> So Thanksgiving is coming up! In my region, at least. So... Happy Thanksgiving! I know in some places, it’s in November or earlier in October and some places don’t celebrate it. But Happy Thanksgiving anyway! I hope you’re thankful! :)

“Welcome,” said Wu with a smile, “I’m glad all of you could make it today.”

Around him at the table were his ninja, with the new addition of Kai’s girlfriend Skylor and Lloyd’s cousin Morro. It was a cold autumn night, but inside was warm and comfortable. The turkey, which Zane had cooked, smelled delicious. And the decor Nya and Pixal had set up was lovely—not unnecessarily extravagant, but beautifully simple.

Ah, Thanksgiving. What a wonderful time to be together with family.

“I’m thankful for your presence and all your hard work. Ninjago gives you their thanks, as well,” Wu said. It was what he said every year, but he meant it with all his heart each time.

“I’m sure everyone here knows what I’m thankful for,” said Kai with a grin, his arm around Skylor. He grinned wider. “My hotness.”

The guys groaned and Nya muttered something that sounded a lot like “ew”.

“What? I am!” Kai laughed.

“Want to know what I’m thankful for?” asked Skylor. 

Kai sat up straight, a smug look on his face. “Me,” he said. 

Skylor smirked. “My shop.”

The ninja laughed, while Kai gawked. 

“But me too, right?”

“Hmm, that depends.”

“On what?!”

Nya laughed at her brother. “Well,” she began. She turned to Jay, lacing their fingers together under the table. “I’m thankful for Jay,” she said gently.

Jay smiled, blushing as red as a cherry. “Aw, Nya.”

Cole had a hacking sound and Jay glared at him.

“It is your turn, Jay,” said Wu, warming his hands on his teacup. This was a tradition of theirs. They all said one thing they were thankful for before eating.

“Oh right.” Jay cleared his throat and grinned. “I’m thankful for video games!”

Everybody started laughing and Nya smacked Jay’s shoulder. 

“Ow! What?”

“You’re no better than Kai!”

“Hey!”

“No no no no no—I’m thankful for you too, Nya!”

“My turn!” Cole said, scooting his chair forward. “I’m thankful for cake!” he exclaimed with a grin. 

Kai sighed disappointedly. “This is why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Hey! I’m single by choice!”

“It is my turn now,” said Zane with a calm smile. He turned to Pixal. “I am thankful for Pixal. She is my star in the dark. She is my one and only.”

Pixal smiled back at him and their eyes locked. “I am thankful for Zane. He is the only one who has my heart. He is my forever.”

It was like they were the only two in the world for a moment. 

The moment was broken when Nya smacked Jay’s shoulder again. 

“Ow! What did I do now?!”

“Why can’t you be poetic like that?!”

“If you want me to write you a poem about how thankful I am for you, I will!”

Morro groaned. “Why did I agree to come here? I hate all of you.”

“Morro,” Wu said warmly, “we both know that is not true.”

Morro humphed and averted his gaze. There was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

“What are you thankful for, son?” Wu then asked. 

Morro sighed, slouching in his chair. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Lloyd said with a scowl. 

Morro scowled back at his cousin. “It means I don’t know, genius. I’m skipping my turn.”

“You can’t skip your turn!”

“I can do whatever I want. I’m older, you’re not the boss of me.”

“Then stop acting like a child.”

“Child?! You’re the child here!”

“I’m way more mature than you are!”

Wu shook his head. It wasn’t that Lloyd and Morro didn’t care for each other, they just... expressed it... differently.

“Fine! I’m thankful you’re such a little turd!” Morro shouted. 

“Oh yeah? I’m thankful you’re such a BIG turd!” Lloyd shot back. 

“I’m thankful you’re as short as a bean!”

“I’m thankful you can’t grow facial hair to save your life!”

Ah, Thanksgiving. Wu sipped his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
